Surprise- Jeff x BEN
by Silvestte-Nightshade
Summary: A commission for a friend, Jeff has an encounter with BEN *insert winky face*


*Jeff POV*

"Great," I mutter under my breath. "Juuust great." I stare at the dead corpse in front if me. I hear sirens blaring in the distance, and a blue light at the window. The door bursts open and the words 'GAME OVER' flash across the screen. I slide the laptop off my lap and onto the coffee table by my feet. I lay back on the black leather sofa, my scarred hands behind my neck, put on my eyemask, and fall asleep.

I am awoken to a bleeping on my laptop. I push my mask up onto my forehead and check my PC. A new window of an application I've never seen before, Cleverbot, pops up, blinking.

 **User** : Hello

 **You** : Who is this?

 **User** : BEN_Drowned

 **You** : Who?

 **Use** r: BEN_Drowned

I close the window, sighing. Fucking trolls. I am just opening my game again, when the window pops up again.

 **User** : Jeff. Talk to me.

 **User** : Jeff.

 **User** : Answer me.

 **User** : Jeffery Woods.

Suddenly, my screen begins flickering red and green, with a terrifying picture of a face, Link from Legend of Zelda, with black and blood red eyes. It is very faint, and it's not often I get scared, but, out of impulse, I leap back and my laptop plummets onto the bare floor.

My whole room turns pitch black. A plume of smoke streams from my broken laptop. I cough, covering my eyes. I sometimes wish I didn't burn the bloody eyelids off.

A silhouette, about the size of a short human appears in the mist. It takes my eyes a few seconds to register what the boy is wearing. It seems to be a Link cosplay, but his eyes are black, with crusted blood dried around the edges. His bright blonde hair is covered with a film of soot, which he wipes away when he sees his reflection in my TV.

"For fuck's sake," he sighs. "I wish I looked at least mildly attractive when I climb out of the computer." He turns to me. "Ah. The infamous Jeff The Killer."

I give him a slightly annoyed glance. "Great, have an autograph, then get the fuck out of my bedroom!"

"No," he says in a whiny tone. "I'm here to play with you."

"Why don't we play hide and seek. You hide, I seek, okay?" He shoots me a confused, then unimpressed look.

"How old do you think I am?"

"I don't know, 12?" He laughs out loud, and not just a splutter either, a full-blown guffaw.

"I'm 17. And you're 18, right? Perfect age," he gave me a joking lenny face, of which I return with sigh.

"How did you know how old I am? Actually, wait, I don't want to know, just get out. In your fucking weird computer way, or through the front door, like normal people, I don't care!"

"Make me." He replies. I'm not sure whether he is flirting, or just being an immature, but I scowl at him. "Oooh," he teases. "Is someone angry?" I shove him then, towards the door, but he just ducks out way. I take out my knife and point it towards his head. He looks at me with sad eyes.

"Fine, Have it your way," he sighs, sounding disappointed, turning towards my broken computer. I see a look of inspiration flash across his face.

"Would you like this PC fixed?" He asks.

"Well, yeah. That would be helpful," I say, unsure of what's going to happen next.

"Then kiss me," He says, giving away no emotion in his voice. He is stood by my laptop, which is about 5 steps away. I take one, and another, but when it dawns on me how much of a pussy I'm being, I stride right towards him.

I grab his face in my hands, surprised at how good he tastes. It's only a short kiss, of a few seconds, but it leaves me wanting more. He winks at me and climbs into my screen. I call after him; he is halfway through my computer.

"Want more now?" He asks, definitely flirting now. I open my mouth to say yes, but he pushes his index to my lips. "Maybe another time," he whispers, then disappears.

***********************************************************************************************

That experience with the creepy Zelda cosplayer stays with me for weeks, I can't focus on my murders, all I do is think of him, wanting to know his name. My hunger for him makes me faint, so much so, I can't concentrate on anything.

But I do get another taste of him, one more.

I'm sat at my laptop, supposedly playing a Team Fortress 2, but actually staring longingly at the place where the Cleverbot window popped up previously. My wishes are fulfilled when this message pops up.

 **User** : you ready?

 **You** : For?

 **User** : (-;

A lump builds up in my throat, and butterflies flutteraround in my stomach. After a few seconds, he appears on my screen, half-out of it. This time he grabs my face and brings me in for a passionate kiss. I feel something tease open my teeth, and slide into my mouth. I bite down, hard, making him moan. He breaks apart, and gazes at me with lustful eyes, biting his lip.

"You shouldn't have done that, Jeff. You shouldn't have done that."


End file.
